Di Bawah Pesona Bunga Sakura
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Di bawah pesona bunga sakura pada bulan purnama. Kata itu terucap./ Alasan-alasan mengapa aku menyukai bulan./ "Minato-kun, apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"/ Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku membeku sesaat./ fic for MinaKushi Canon Challenge.


Malam itu, di bawah cahaya bulan purnama.

"_Apakah kau terluka? Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang."_

"Hei, tunggu dulu!"

"Itu…"

_"Rambutmu indah. Jadi aku langsung tahu."_

"Tapi kau selalu mengabaikanku."

_"Karena aku tahu kalau kau kuat, dalam fisik maupun semangat. Tapi ini adalah pertarungan antara dua desa. Itu berbeda dari pertarunganmu. Jadi…"_

"Jadi?"

_ "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."_

"Bahkan jika aku orang luar?"

_"Mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Kau hidup di Konoha, jadi kau adalah bagian dari kita."_

Pada waktu itu, Minato adalah ninja hebat di mataku. Dia adalah pria idaman dalam mimpiku. Dia mengubahku. Rambut merah yang aku benci, membawakan pria yang telah ditakdirkan. Dan itu menjadi "Takdir Benang Merah". Setelah itu, aku belajar untuk menyukai rambutku. Dan…

Aku jatuh cinta kepada Minato.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto **** (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**MinaKushi Challenge**

**Tema Nomor: 13**

**Thanks for Naruto Shippuden eps '246'**

**Perhatian: Alur campuran. Bahasa pasaran. Cerita membosankan. OOC. OC. Canon. Typo—Banyak. EYD aneh. Dan lain sebagainya.**

**Summary: **Di bawah pesona bunga sakura pada bulan purnama. Kata itu terucap./ Alasan-alasan mengapa aku menyukai bulan./ "Minato-kun, apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"/ Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku membeku sesaat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Bawah Pesona Bunga Sakura**

**.**

**.**

Alasan-alasan mengapa aku menyukai bulan, adalah karena aku merasa bahwa bulan mirip denganku. Dan aku mirip dengannya. Aku ingin seperti dia. Yang mengitari bumi tanpa cahaya. Memberikan nuansa indah, meski hanya memantulkan cahaya matahari. Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Meskipun aku hanya seorang pendatang dari luar Desa Konoha. Aku juga ingin menjadi salah satu bagian dari desa ini. Membangunnya, melindunginya, menghiasnya, hingga mekar sampai ke desa-desa yang lainnya.

Tapi, semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Waktu itu, ketika pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di akademi.

"Namaku… namaku… Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane!?" seruku kencang.

Harusnya itu adalah pengalaman yang bahagia untukku. Namun, karena penampilanku yang terlihat aneh bagi sebagian anak-anak lain saat itu. Aku menjadi bahan ejekan.

"Lihatlah rambutnya…"

"Bagaimana caranya membuat rambut berwarna merah seperti itu…?"

"Rambutnya aneh…"

Aku sungguh-sungguh malu saat itu, dan aku berteriak lagi. "Aku… aku… ingin menjadi Hokage wanita pertama di desa ini!" kataku sungguh-sungguh.

Semuanya terdiam, namun ada satu anak yang berdiri dan mengatakan, "Aku juga ingin menjadi Hokage hebat, yang akan diakui oleh semua orang di desa!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Anak itu, dia adalah Minato. Benar, itu adalah awal pertama kalinya aku dan Minato bertemu.

Karena rambutku yang merah, dan wajahku yang bulat ketika itu. Aku mendapatkan julukkan dari anak-anak pria, sebagai…

"Tomat! Mulai hari ini, kami akan memanggilmu, Tomat!"

"Lihatlah… Tomat sudah siap dipanen."

Argh. Aku tidak tahan dengan panggilan itu. Aku menghajar mereka semua. Hingga mereka kalah tunggang langgang. Tapi, itu hanya menyebabkan aku mendapatkan julukan yang baru sebagai "Akai Chisio no Habanero".

Alasan-alasan kenapa aku membenci bulan. Karena bulan menjadi saksi ketika aku diculik oleh sinobi Kumogakure, ketika terjadi perang antar desa. Apakah bulan tidak mau membantuku? Apakah dia membenciku?

Walau pada akhirnya. Aku kembali menyukai bulan purnama.

**.**

"_Rambutmu indah. Jadi aku langsung tahu."_

"Tapi kau selalu mengabaikanku."

"_Karena aku tahu kalau kau kuat, dalam fisik maupun semangat. Tapi ini adalah pertarungan antara dua desa. Itu berbeda dari pertarunganmu. Jadi…"_

"Jadi?"

"_Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."_

"Bahkan jika aku orang luar?"

"_Mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Kau hidup di Konoha, jadi kau adalah bagian dari kita."_

**.**

Ya, itu semua karena Minato. Karena Minato lah yang menjadi mataharinya. Dan dia bukan hanya membuatku kembali menyukai bulan, tapi juga membuatku belajar menyukai rambut merahku.

Awan di atas langit itu menutupi sedikit cahaya matahari di sore hari ini. Aku mendudukkan diri di bangku taman. Hawa musim semi, datang menyeruak. Menenangkan hatiku. Sekilas kulirik lagi belanjaanku tadi. Rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang kurang.

"Kushina-chan…!" sahut seseorang membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku ke pusat suara itu.

"Mikoto-chan," kataku pelan. Wanita itu mendekat. Dia nampak mengatur nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Huh… aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana," ujarnya. "Rupanya, kau di sini." Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku.

"Maaf, tadi pagi aku tidak bisa datang," katanya dengan nada menyesal. Aku meringis. "Kau tahulah. Aku, Fugaku dan Itachi sedang pergi ke Suna sejak empat hari yang lalu. Dan kau tidak bilang-bilang bahwa akan ada hal sepenting itu. Kau jahat Kushina…"

Aku berekspresi takut-takut. "Maaf… maaf… aku hanya tidak ingin menggangu liburan kalian," kataku salah tingkah.

"Huh…" Dia menghela nafas lebih berat. "Itu bukan liburan!?" sentaknya memicingkan mata.

"Oh… iya, kau masih saja belum berubah ya!? Masih saja ingin melakukan semua hal sendirian," ujarnya sambil memandang ke belanjaan di sampingku.

Aku tersenyum oleh kata-katanya barusan, "Iya… aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain." Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke taman bermain itu. Kurasa Mikoto juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama. Di sana ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan cerianya.

"Senangnya masa kanak-kanak ya…" gumamnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah peristiwa malam penculikan itu. Hubunganku dengan Minato semakin dekat. Dia membuktikan ucapannya. Bahwa dia tidak ingin kehilanganku. Setiap pagi, dia akan datang ke rumahku untuk bersama-sama pergi ke akademi. Kali itu, dia selalu berada di sampingku ketika aku coba digoda oleh pria-pria nakal lainnya. Tentu, anak-anak itu akan langsung kabur ketika Minato datang. Mereka tahu, bahwa Minato adalah ninja yang hebat. Kadang, malah aku berpikir. Dia itu terlalu berlebihan. Dan di sore harinya, dia akan mengantarku pulang. Sesekali dia bahkan, mau-maunya menjaga di depan gerbang kediamanku. Katanya, dia ingin melihat bulan lebih jelas. Dan menurutnya, di rumahku bulan terasa lebih indah. Aku hanya terkikik kecil mendengar alasannya itu.

Beberapa tahun berlalu setelahnya. Kami mulai tumbuh menjadi remaja. Aku sudah tidak berwajah bulat lagi. Dan tentunya, aku sudah tidak mendapat julukan 'Tomat' lagi. Bahkan terkadang ada pula dari remaja lain mencoba mendekatiku. Tentu apabila tidak ada Minato yang berdiri di sampingku. Dan aku, hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lembut.

Jika aku tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik. Begitupun juga dengan Minato. Dia menjadi pria yang hebat. Bahkan desa-desa yang lain mengakuinya. Dan yang pasti, kunoichi-kunoichi di Desa Konoha pun tidak mau ketinggalan. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan semua itu.

Hingga, suatu ketika…

Saat itu, aku baru pulang dari misi. Setelah keluar dari kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan hasil dan berpisah dari tim. Aku bergegas untuk pulang. Sampai di suatu persimpangan…

"Minato-kun apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Minato bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang. Mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Jarak mereka adalah satu meter. Sedang aku langsung berusaha bersembunyi di balik tembok persimpangan itu. Namun, karena aku penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku mengintip di balik tembok itu. Mataku melebar seketika, ketika aku lihat Minato tersenyum lebar ke arah wanita itu. Senyum yang sama lebarnya yang dia berikan ketika menyelamatkanku dulu. Aku seketika berbalik pergi menjauh, melangkah memutar menuju jalan pulang. Meski, aku tidak mendengar sesuatu dari mulut Minato, hatiku seolah menyuruhku pergi menjauh sesegera mungkin.

Malam harinya. Yang aku lakukan adalah memandangi bulan purnama. Minato tidak datang malam ini. Aku menduga-duga, mungkin memang benar bahwa Minato telah menjadi kekasih dari wanita tadi.

Kali ini, aku tidak membenci bulan. Aku malah bersyukur karena bulan menjadi temanku dalam kesendirian ini.

Aku masih berpikir tentang peristiwa tadi. Apakah memang benar Minato menerima pengakuan cintanya? 'Tidak, Minato tidak mungkin menerimanya,' sanggahku sendiri. Bukankah dia bilang bahwa dia tidak ingin kehilanganku.

Ya. Dia pernah bilang seperti itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia hanya berkata seperti itu. Aku tersenyum miris.

Dia memang berkata seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku. Lalu, kenapa aku berharap lebih? Ahh. Aku tak tahu. Rasanya dadaku sesak sekali. Aku ingin menangis. Tapi, untuk apa? Atau untuk siapa? Kalau aku menangis, aku hanya akan menangisi diriku sendiri, bukan? Aku memang terlalu berharap lebih.

Bukankah bisa jadi, Minato hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Adik yang selalu ingin dia lindungi. Dan tidak ingin jika aku sampai terluka.

"Kushina, kenapa kau menangis?"

'Eh?'

Aku terlonjak. Beberapakali mengerjapkan mata. Anak-anak di taman itu, telah berkurang daripada tadi. Rupanya aku barusan melamun. Aku mengusap air mata yang menetes itu dengan lengan kananku. Sedikit suara sesenggukan keluar dari mulutku tak dapat aku hindari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku. Mikoto hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia memandang langit sore yang kian berwarna jinga.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera pulang!?" Ia berdiri. Aku juga mengikutinya berdiri. Tidak lupa, aku bawa belanjaanku itu. Uchiha Mikoto berkata, "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ia tersenyum.

Aku juga balas tersenyum. "Um…"

"Yosh. Waktunya pulang, dattebane!?"

Pagi harinya setelah malam purnama itu. Minato tidak datang ke rumah untuk mengantarku seperti biasanya. Bahkan ketika aku sedang berada di akademi, aku tidak menemukannya. Padahal, paling tidak. Biasanya dia akan dengan senang hati membantu para sensei memberikan pelajaran dasar tentang ninja kepada anak-anak. Itu semua seolah mendukung bahwa memang Minato telah menerima gadis berambut pirang panjang.

Hari berganti hari. Dan musim juga telah berganti. Namun tetap saja, aku tidak pernah berjumpa dengan Minato.

Sempat terbesit dalam benakku. Bagaimana jika Minato sebenarnya tidak menerima gadis itu? Bagaimana jika Minato terluka dalam misi dan tidak ditemukan? Atau bagaimana…

Ahh. Aku memang terlampau berlebihan. Jika Minato terluka dalam misi. Tentu akan ada beritanya. Mungkin, Minato pergi dari Konoha. Seperti yang aku dengar beberapa hari belakangan. Ternyata, gadis yang waktu itu adalah kunoichi dari Desa Suna. Aku menggeleng pelan. Padahal dulu Minato bilang dia ingin menjadi Hokage. Apakah dia merubah impiannya hanya karena seorang gadis?

Malam telah datang, setelah berpisah dengan Mikoto di taman tadi. Aku lekas berjalan pulang. Ada hawa musim semi yang menggelitik kalbuku. Kulihat langit. Bulan bersinar. Ada pula, satu, dua bintang yang menemaninya. Aku tersenyum, dan sekian kalinya, kulangkahkan kakiku. Hingga, sampai pada kumpulan pepohonan sakura. Aku mendekat ke sana. Kududukkan diriku di bawah pohon itu, sambil menikmati _replica_ wajah-wajah Hokage. Sebuah ingatan muncul dalam benakku.

Musim telah berganti menjadi musim semi. Aku masih saja belum bertemu dengan Minato. Rasa kerinduan tentu ada. Tapi, aku tidak berharap terlalu besar lagi. Aku sadar bahwa, mengenal Minato adalah sesuatu hal yang berharga. Aku sempat membayangkan melihat Minato bersanding dengan gadis lain. Itu pasti akan sangat sakit sekali bila terjadi. Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Malam musim semi ini yang aku lakukan adalah menikmati indahnya bunga sakura. Pesona bunga sakura di bawah bulan purnama sungguh menghipnotisku. Seakan-akan tidak ada perasaan kecewa. Semuanya mengabur. Jauh tinggi, ke langit. Aku memejamkan mata. Angin musim semi bertiup pelan, menerpa wajahku. Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam. Kurasakan semuanya masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Rasa-rasanya. Aku akan melayang terbang.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

'Eh?'

Suara seseorang merusak gelombang angin musim semi pada telingaku. Dan aku sepertinya mengenali suara ini. Tetapi, apakah benar? Ataukah ini hanya suara ranting-ranting pohon yang saling bergesekan.

"Kushina…!" panggil suara itu.

'Apakah itu, kau Minato?' pikirku.

"Bulannya indah ya!" kata seseorang itu.

Dan akhirnya, rasa penasaran mendorongku untuk membuka mata. Hingga kulihat Minato sedang duduk di sampingku, menatapku sambil tersenyum lima jari, menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

Aku terlonjak. "Mi-minato…!?" kataku tak percaya. "Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" tanyaku.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap bulan. "Sejak kau menutup matamu," katanya lembut.

Sungguh aku merindukan suara lembutnya ini.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan.

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian menatapku, dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin melihat bulan," katanya. Tetapi, aku masih belum mengerti. Apakah memang hanya itu yang ingin ia katakan?

"Tetapi…" katanya. "Aku ke sini karena mencarimu, Kushina."

Aku merasakan kedua pipiku memanas. Kala, kulihat dia mengatakannya dengan pandangan mata yang serius. Namun, aku masih belum paham apa maksudnya.

"Hanya itu…?" tanyaku kemudian.

Beberapa detik, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku sempat berpikir, setelah ini dia akan pamit pulang. Maka, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Tapi, dia malah mengurangi jarak antara aku dan dirinya. Dia menggemgam tanganku. Aku jadi salah tingkah dengan perlakuannya ini.

"Kushina…" katanya. "Ma-maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

'Hah…'

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku membeku sesaat.

"Maksudmu…?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan.

Kulihat dia melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku. Dia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Ya-aahh… Ma-maksudku aa-aku mencintaimu Ku-kushina," katanya terbata-bata. Sekilas ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Rona tipis juga tampak di kedua pipinya. Aku pun menyadari dia sedang gugup kali ini. "Maaf. Aku baru mengatakannya sekarang," katanya menyesal. "Aku mendapat misi khusus dari Sandaime-sama ke Desa Suna. Maaf juga, karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu… dan tidak bisa memberitahumu, karena misi itu begitu mendadak," ujarnya kemudian.

Aku hanya diam. Tetapi, aku lega, karena sekarang aku tahu bahwa dia menghilang karena misi.

"Jadi… bagaimana Kushina?" tanyanya meminta jawaban.

Aku tersadar dari pikiranku. "Tunggu dulu, dattebane!?" seruku. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan wanita yang itu?" tanyaku.

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar, "Kunoichi Suna itu ya?!" tanyanya mencoba memastikan. Aku mengangguk pelan. Dia tersenyum sekilas. "Aku menolaknya."

"…"

"Jadi…?" tanyanya lagi.

Pipiku memanas untuk ke sekian kali.

Dengan dada yang berguncang-guncang karena perasaan yang terbalaskan. Aku mengangguk mantap menatap cahaya bulan.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Kushina." Suara Minato membuyarkan lamunanku tentang peristiwa pelamarannya tiga hari yang lalu. Di tempat yang sama.

Dia mendekat. Menggemgam tangan kananku, membuatku bangkit berdiri. "Ayo, pulang, istriku!?"

"U-um…"

Ada kata untuk mengatakan cinta. Ada alasan kenapa aku bilang aku menyukai bulan. Alasan yang sama tentunya. Karena Minato lah yang menjadi mataharinya.

**.**

**End**

**.**

"Ja-jadi…" kata Minato gerogi.

Kami tengah duduk berjejer di ranjang kamar. Kami tidak saling menatap.

"Um…"

Suasana yang remang seperti ini, berduaan dengan Minato. Juga membuatku salah tingkah.

"Kushina…!" panggilnya. "Da-dari mana aku harus memulainya?"

Ouch… kenapa dia menanyakan hal seperti itu. Dia 'kan laki-laki, harusnya dia mengerti tentang urusan seperti ini 'kan?

Wajahku memerah semerah tomat. Aku melengos ke samping.

"Ja-jangan tanyakan padaku, dattebane…!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huh. Selesai juga.

Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan. Meski, aku tahu mungkin alurnya sedikit campuran. Sekarang dan masa lalu. Yang jelas, Minato dan Kushina menikah tadi pagi. Hehe.

**.**

**.**


End file.
